The War of the Meat and the Vegetable
by Eediva
Summary: For the first time, Wolverine joins Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Iceman and the other students, to eat dinner together. With Storm being a strict vegetarian and Wolverine a strict meatarian, chaos is inevitable. Rated for potty language, whi


**Summary:** _For the first time, Wolverine joins Storm, Cyclops, Nightcrawler, Rogue, and Iceman and the other students, to eat dinner together. With Storm being a strict Vegetarian and Wolverine a strict meatarian, chaos is inevitable._

Rating **PG**- a bit of language from both offenders......a bit of flirting between Kurt and Storm......Jean is Dead!!!! Oh and Storm might seem a little out of character....like a little **bitchy! **:o has been rewritten.....I dont really know if its better...._sigh_

* * *

_The War of the Meat and the Vegetable._

* * *

Scott Summers sat at one of the tables in the cafeteria, waiting for the food to be served. He sighed, then jumped when he heard a irritating noise.

**BAMF**

"Allo Scott!" Kurt Wagner grinned.

"Hey," Scott said bluntly.

"Ze food not served yet?" Kurt wondered. Scott shook his head as Storm came walking in with the trolley, where all the plates and cutlery would be waiting to be used. Many students were now pouring into the room, chatting cheerfully.

"Scott," Storm said walking up to the men.

"Yeah?" Scott asked, as Nightcrawler winked at Storm, who blushed.

"Can you go get Wolverine," she asked..

"What!?" Scott snapped, Storm gave him a look.

"Oh fine."

"Thank you," Storm smiled as Scott walked of waving her off, infrustration. Many of the students had gotten their plates, filled up and went and sat down. Bobby and Rogue walked up to the table Storm and Kurt were sitting at.

"Hello," Rogue smiled sitting on the other end of the table. Bobby sat opposite of her.

"Hey," Storm smiled, "Kurt lets go get some food."

* * *

Scott walked up to Wolverine's door. He was about to knock when it open, Wolverine standing on the other side.

"What?" He growled.

"Food's ready," Scott muttered, Wolverine nodded, and the twowalked silently with each other to the food court. When they reached the cafeteria both went and lined up ready to eat.Storm placed her plate down and sat down, as Kurt sat opposite of her. She took a small sip of her all natural orange juice, and looked up at Kurt, then frowned.

"Vot is wrong?" He asked.

"What is that?" Storm said pointing at the red meat.

"Iz beef stake, Beast makes good beef stake," he answered, he looked into her plate and frowned, "Vere is ze meat?"

"I'm a vegetarian, I don't eat meat," Storm said.

"Vell at least I have some vegetables," Kurt grinned, as Logan sat beside Storm, and Scott sat besides Kurt.

"Hey Logan," Rogue smiled.

"Hey kid," Logan picking up a piece of meat and stuffed it into his mouth. Storm dropped her mouth in disgust. Logan turned his face and faced her, "What?"

"Where are your vegetables?" Storm snapped.

"What vegetables," Logan growled. "I don't eat rabbit food."

Logan peered into her plate, and frowned, "where the hell is the meat!?"

"I'm a vegetarian!" Storm hissed.

"No you're a freak, who the hell doesn't eat meat?"

"Me," Storm said putting a carrot in her mouth. As she was chewing her carrot, Logan snuck a piece of chicken into her plate. _"Hey!"_

"What?" He asked innocently his eye lashes fluttering. (A/N Wot the 0.o)

_"Get that off my plate now!!"_ Storm yelled thunder crashing, many students turned to face her, fearfully. Logan picked his chicken out of her plate and ate it laughing.

"Thank you, you animal murderer."

"that's alight , plant killer!" Logan retorted, Scott and Kurt looked at each other. Meanwhile Storm and Wolverine glared at each other.

"Okay, can you two eat?" Scott suggested, both glared at him, "Or not."

Storm picked up a broccoli piece and began to chew on it, again Wolverine threw in another chicken only this time it was a full wing. Storm, this time let out a terrified scream, picked the chicken with her nails and threw it over her shoulder.

"Owww!" a student cried, before throwing a potato pie at Wolverine who ducked, It hit Scott right in the face. A moment silence was observed, when Scott suddenly flicked a spoon full of peas at Kurt.

"Hey vot vas that for!?"

"For not speaking English properly," Scott laughed. Kurt growled and threw a handful of rice at Scott, who ducked. It flew straight intoanother students' hair.

"**FOOD FIGHT!!!**"The nextstudent started yelling. Logan slapped a stake against Storm's face, before running off, and ducking the food. Storm ran after him screaming murder.

Logan was only one metre away from the door when he slipped on food, and landed on his ass. He got up just as Storm jumped on him, He ran around in circles trying to get Storm of his back, she was slapping him across the head. He ran over toa table, Storm still piggy back riding, he sat onto the table. Storm scream as her ass landed right into the hot plate of a student. She let go of Logan.

"Ouch!" She cried, trying to stand up, while rubbing her aching ass, but Logan pushed her back into the plate and grinned evilly at her.

"What?" Logan indicated his head to the plate next to her; Storm turned and saw a plate full of meat. She looked around and found a plate with vegies. At the exact same time, both Wolverine and Storm grabbed a handful of their favourite food. The two jumped onto each other trying to force the food down each others throat. Logan was having more luck as he was the bigger and stronger of the two.

He finally achieved his purpose and got a handful of chicken down Storm's throat. He stepped away from her, grinning as she spat the meat out. All the fighting had stopped; all were waiting for Storm's rage, some students were screaming while others ran out of the room, most looked terrified. Wolverine didn't, but had already bolted out of the room.

_"Youare so dead!!!!!!!!!!"_ She yelled her eyes going milky white as she chased after him, thunder crashing.

The next day, the entire day, Storm stayed cooped up in her room, sulking. Both Scott and Kurt attempted to talk to her but were thrown out of the room, or almost fried. It was dinner and Logan was sitting next to Kurt and opposite Cyclops staring at the wall, he was still laughing and happy with himself.

"I taught her a lesson, don't mess with the meat!" Wolverine asked as an angry goddess stalked up to him with a plate of vegetables. The whole Cafeteria went quiet to watch. Scott began to grin, Logan grinned back unaware of what Scott was grinning about. Wolverine closed his mouth still smiling.

"So how are you, Logan?" Scott asked as Storm stood directly behind him. Scott prayed he'd opened his mouth, sometimes dreams do come true.  
"Great, never been-" Storm shoved a handful of vegies into his mouth. He spat it out, and turned his head to a smiling Storm. _"Why you little!"_

**SNIKT!**

The dagger in his knuckles shot out as he ran after Storm who by now had reached the door.

_"I'll kill you!"_ He howled.

**The END**

_Or is it- Yes it is._

* * *

I've actually fix this story up as it looked really effed up on fanfiction (im blamin my computer-I use to have Microsoft Works! which was 50 years old and worked like a 50 cent glue, in other words it didn't!)

HughloverX- Thanks you very much indeed.

Aylah- That was the longest reply I've seen, I was close to not reading it from lazyness! But it was very useful, I actually used much of your advice as I rewrote it. So thank you alot! Iagree with the accents, but wasnt bothered taking it off! _sign lazyiness! _

allycatracy- I like the shortness, and the repition.....

LinLin- I like your straight forwardsness, I hate accents too(Im picking up you dont like accents)but for some stupid reason I put it in! I dont know why the hell I did it!!!Oh and I also followed some of your advice I just didnt erase the accent. Sorry about giving you a headache, I'll get that grammer book and you get some panadole! lol

ToughSpirit-Danke! I likes fights between em too!

Mythers- Danke! Danke!

* * *

Disclaimer- No meat or Vegetables were harmed during the making of this fiction.  
However Storm and Wolverines pride of being a Vegetarian and Meaterian respectively has been damaged greatly.  
I don't own anything, so relax.......

Afro Peace and Chicken Grease

* * *

Reply or bloody else.......grrr 


End file.
